This invention relates to a bag slitting machine for the slitting and emptying of bags containing products such as asbestos, cement, grain, etc.
Known machines are described in GB 0198685, GB 1315853, GB 2060545, GB 2092980 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,235. Previous systems have usually employed a pair of circular cutting blades or saws adapted firstly to form a cut in one end of the bag and secondly to continue the cut individually along each lateral side of the bag, and this cutting technique has required a specialised conveyor means capable of driving the bag along the cutters, and hence has usually required the use of a spiked chain conveyor to engage the bag to provide for positive drive of the bag through the cutters.
The present invention provides a machine which departs from this conventional cutting technique, and yet which achieves not only rapid bag cutting and hence contents discharge, but also machine production cost reduction.